Al Andalus
by Coxksept
Summary: Basado en la canción con el mismo nombre de David Bisbal. "Cuenta la leyenda que ha dejado a varios hombres hechizados y que ninguno a sido capaz de conquistarla, de hecho nadie le ha visto desde hace mucho. Se dice que es una diosa." Tras escuchar eso Lovino decide volver a verla y tratar de recuperar su vida pues después de haber bailado con ella, no ha sido capaz de olvidarle.
**Se recomienda escuchar la canción Al Andalus de David Bisbal mientras se lee esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

Al Andalus

Esta es la historia de una diosa como nunca hubo ninguna

corría el arte en su mirada de color verde aceituna

de padre moro y de mujer cristiana

con piel de reina y cuerpo de sultana

movía sus manos como una gitana

y su embrujo te robaba el alma

Recuerdo que fue durante un viaje por el Mediterráneo cuando llegué a ver a aquella chica que atraparía mí ser y traería caos a mi mente. Si mal no recuerdo me encontraba paseando por las calles de Granada, disfrutando de la vista que me presentaban las calles españolas, apreciando la estructura de cada cimiento de ese lugar tan mágico como su historia misma podía ser.

No se exactamente como llegué ahí pero en cuanto caí en cuenta logré ver que me encontraba en un barrio bastante lejos de la ubicación de mi hotel, era más bien como un pequeño callejón o un pasadizo confuso, observé todo mi alrededor buscando alguna señal que me lograr ubicar pero no fue hasta que escuché el sonido de una guitarra y el golpear de los panderos que me hizo mover del lugar, fue mas por inercia que por deseo pero mientras más me acercaba al lugar de origen de esta, más emocionado me sentía. Poco a poco fui adentrándome entre una multitud que no paraba de gritar y aplaudir a dueños de dicho espectáculo más no lograba ver quienes o quien tocaba. Me acerqué lo más rápido posible al centro y fue ahí cuando comprendí el porque de tanto escándalo.

Delante mío estaba bailando una chica de piel morena, sus movimientos eran delicados y rápidos pero se movía de una forma tan sensual que te dejaban embobado, sus ojos de igual manera cautivaban, eran un verde aceitunado que podrían hipnotizar a cualquier idiota que se le parara enfrente, era una mujer hermosa, cabello ondulado y semi rizado, quede atónito y no pude quitar mi mirada de ella, juraría que era una diosa o al menos una musa.

De repente sentí un jalón algo brusco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi a su lado, en el centro mientras ella me sonreía y se movía alrededor de mi invitándome a bailar con ella. Mis pasos en un inicio fueron torpes pero en cuanto logré seguirle el paso nuestros cuerpos parecían estar unidos, ambos llevábamos un ritmo perfecto, no hubo ningún error mientras bailábamos, a lo lejos escuchaba a la gente gritar y aplaudir aún más emocionados y uno que otro quejido pero yo sólo me concentraba en mantener mi mirada en ella y observar cada detalle de su rostro. Sus rasgos eran finos, tenía una nariz delgada y muy finas, cejas perfectamente delineadas y sus labios eran delgados, en forma de corazón y rojizos, albergaban una sonrisa que me cautivaba aún más, tanto que llegué al punto de perder la razón y en un momento acerqué mi rostro al suyo intentando besarla pero no sucedió nada después de eso, sólo se quedó en un intento de beso, ella colocó su mano sobre mis labios y me atrajo a su cuerpo mientras me susurraba al oído "Si quieres algo más tendrás que llegar, espero no tardes" Después de eso me empujó hacia la multitud y se alejó del lugar, creí que la perseguirían pero nadie se movió de su lugar, poco a poco la gente se fue alejando del lugar mientras que yo me quedé estático viéndola partir mientras movía sus caderas, traté de moverme pero mi cuerpo; por alguna extraña razón, no reaccionó.

Cuentan que hubo muchos que intentaron conquistarla

y otros tantos se quedaron hechizados solo con mirarla

aunque hace tiempo nadie ha vuelto a verla

yo se que ella no es una leyenda

y se muy bien donde podré encontrarla

a esa que todos llamaban...

Al pasar ese día siempre la tenía en mente, día y noche su imagen estaba grabada en mi mente, incluso recordaba a la perfección su dulce voz, no importa que hiciera, cuantas otras chicas conociera o cuanto tiempo pasara, ella siempre dominaba mis pensamientos. Cientos de vece traté de pintar su rostro pero nunca quedaba satisfecho con el resultado final, necesitaba verla de nuevo y aclarar mi cabeza que era un caos, estaba seguro que si lo hacia recuperaría mi vida y su imagen se borraría.

Fue una tarde de abril cuando volví a escuchar de ella. Estaba en mi estudió pintando como de costumbre; estaba tratando nuevamente de dibujarla, cuando un viejo cliente entró a recoger un cuadro que me había pedido que le dibujara.

-Vaya, así que tu también eres uno de esos caídos, eso si que es una sorpresa. –comentó mientras se acercaba a mi y colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro derecho tratando de acomodarse para ver lo que estaba pintando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con un "caído" Francis?- me volteé a verlo con una irado un tanto confundida y molesta.

-Pues es obvio mon ami ¡Te has convertido en un caído más! ¡Has sido tocado por Al Andalus!

-¿Al Andalus?

-Oui, ¿es qué acaso no sabes nada de esa leyenda?

Negué con la cabeza mientras colocaba mi pincel en agua y me disponía a escuchar su historia.

-Te lo explicaré, la chica que acabas de dibujar no es nada más y nada menos que Al Andalus, la diosa perdida, la leyenda española más deseada entre todos los hombres. Ella es una mujer bastante difícil y en mi opinión huraña, he oído que muchos hombres se han acercado a ella tratando de ganar su corazón; aunque la mayoría tenia dobles intenciones, pero ninguno tuvo éxito, uno tras otro fue rechazado y con las ilusiones rotas. También se de otros que quedaron atrapados en un terrible hechizo al mirarla, algunos llegaron a volverse locos porque decían que la veían en todas partes pero quería creer que eso no era verdad porque hace mucho que no se le ha vuelto a ver por ninguna parte, muchos creen que incluso murió. –al escuchar eso pude sentir como mi corazón se detenía por un instante y los nervios comenzaron a hacerse presentes- pero honestamente no creo, si tu que fuiste hace dos meses a España la viste quiere decir que esta bien, esos rumores llevan años circulando por toda la zona del Mediterráneo. –hizo una breve pausa, me miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió- pero mejor dime ¿estas interesado en ella?

Al Andalus, Al Andalus,

llevo tu nombre de norte a sur

Al Andalus eres la luz que deja ciego al que te mira

Al Andalus, Al Andalus,

grito tu nombre en la multitud

eres deseo Al Andalus

y estoy soñando con hacerte mía

Vacilé por un momento mientras pensaba en que quería hacer y recordé cuando traté de besarla, ese momento fue realmente confuso, podría resumirse en un impulso pero incluso ahora no lo sentía como tal, la deseaba, debía admitirlo, algo en ella me había atrapado desde un inicio y ahora que escuchaba sobre lo que decían de ella la curiosidad me invadía con más fuerza y decidí aceptarlo, la quería, quería tenerla aunque solo fuera una vez en mi vida, ansiaba probar sus mieles y poder decir que había llegado al cielo tomado de la mano de una diosa.

-Si, si lo estoy.

Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande y se separó de mi lado mientras se recargaba en mi escritorio quedando frente a frente. –Bien, entonces creo que te ayudaré, tengo un amigo que sabe donde se encuentra, hace poco la fue a visitar y me contó donde estaba, aunque claro, la información no te será gratis.

Ya lo veía venir, Francis puede ser un gran tipo pero en ocasiones es un maldito, si no fuera de mis mejores clientes este hombre ya sería francés muerto.

-¿Qué quieres? –escupí secamente

-Tranquilo Lovino, no te pediré nada más que disfrutes de tu viaje y ese cuadro –señaló su retrato.

-¿Para que demonios lo vas a querer tu? ¿y cómo que disfrute el viaje?

-Es una hermosa obra de arte, sería una lastima si yo no lo tuviera primero y con respecto al viaje, solo se donde ha estado últimamente pero con eso basta ¿no? Puede que la encuentres donde menos te lo esperes. Entonces ¿aceptas? –me extendió su mano.

Y fue justo en ese instante en el que recordé lo que me dijo, "Si quieres algo más tendrás que llegar, espero no tardes". Esas palabras finalmente cobraron sentido, ella estaba jugando y seguramente la apuesta era ella, si la encontraba ganaba y vaya premio que tendría pero incluso ahora estaba perdiendo sin siquiera saber que era participante y como mi orgullo no me permitía la derrota acepte sin saber realmente el desenlace del juego

Dicen que la vieron paseando por la Alhambra

y que en la Ría de Huelva se lavó la cara

luego que si en la Giralda

la oyeron cantando camino a Jaén

De acuerdo con Francis y su amigo Arthur; vaya nombre, suena a que el hombre es de esos que se creen caballeros por ser ingleses, ella se encontraba en la Alhambra. ¡Joder! Y yo que pasé parte de mi viaje en ese lugar, me hubieran dicho mucho antes y hubiera terminado con este asunto desde hace tiempo pero ya no se le puede hacer nada. En fin, mientras recorría la ciudad me topé con un hombre alto, moreno y de cabello castaño que hablaba el español de una manera un tanto extraña; aunque al poco tiempo me enteré que era portugués, el me dijo que la había visto la semana pasada paseándose por toda la ciudadela pero que nunca se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a nadie más que a él y sólo lo hizo para comentarle a donde se dirigiría después.

-Me comentó algo así como: Ría de Huelva es un buen lugar para visitar ¿no lo crees? Dile que ahí estaré. Pero realmente no le entendí, supongo que se refería a que tu vendrías a buscarle, dime ¿es tu novia? Es una chica muy guapa pero misteriosa ¡vaya esencia que tiene!

Ya sabía a que lugar tenía que ir pero ahora me sentía confundió ¿cómo supo que me acercaría a aquel chico? ¿Me observa acaso? Preferí no darle vueltas y me dirigí al día siguiente a mi nuevo destino.

Una vez en el estuario la busqué y caminé hasta que mis pies no dieron para más, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando decidí sentarme en la orilla y observar el mar pensando en la lógica del asunto pero no logré hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque en cuanto sentí una presencia a mi lado mi mente cambio completamente y di una vuelta bruscamente con la esperanza de encontrarme con su rostro pero no era ella en lo absoluto, si bien había una chica sentada a mi lado, era diferente a quien yo buscaba. Su cabello era largo y un poco rizado, de un tono café claro, sus ojos eran verde pero a comparación de los de Al Andalus estos eran claros y no demostraban pasión en ellos y su piel era blanca, un poco pálida pero era un tono agradable.

-Disculpa que te moleste pero ¿no es bello? –dijo mirando el inmenso mar.- Cuando veo paisajes como estos sólo puedo pensar en una persona, creo que a la mayoría de las personas les pasa eso pero no es que sepa si es verdad o no.

-Puede que tengas razón, creo que cuando uno se encuentra solo y con una vista como esta no se puede evitar el recordar a los seres queridos o momentos gratos. –vaya que sonaba tonto pero aunque lo negara siempre esa era mi manera de pensar pero si se lo comentaba a ella era para no verme descortés y porque ella había iniciado la conversación.

-Más que en los seres queridos me refería a una persona en específico pero creo que aplica de igual manera. –se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo, el cual ella rompió de repente.- Hace unos días estuve en Sevilla y visité la Giralda, es un campanario bellísimo, había oído hablar maravillas de ese lugar pero necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo pero ahora creo que todas las descripciones que escuche antes no se comparan con la realidad. Eso me hace pensar que hay personas tan bellas en este mundo que crean leyenda pero esas personas deben ser vistas para poder creer lo que se dice de ellas, un ejemplo podría ser el de Al Andalus. –en ese instante comprendí hacia donde iba el hilo de la conversación.- Esa chica en verdad que es famosa, hasta en Hungría la han mencionado –dejó escapar una pequeña risa.- siempre tuve curiosidad de cómo luciría realmente y por casualidad me la encontré justo en el campanario, su belleza junto con la del lugar hacían una combinación digna de admirar, incluso sentí un poco de envidia pero eso no importa. Ella me ha impresionado, la mayoría de las historias tienden a exagerar las cosas pero esta vez los rumores han acertado. No han exagerado en lo absoluto. Lo único que no logré comprobar fue si su voz era tan melodiosa como la han descrito, ni siquiera se como es pero debe de ser magnifica, el mejor escenario para oírla cantar debe ser sin duda por Jaén, debería de ir pronto.

Una vez más ahí estaba la pista pero no entendía si ella me vigilaba o como lograba saber a quienes dirigirse para que lograra seguirle el paso, esa mujer era todo un misterio.

Y una malagueña le contó que la buscaba

y a una cordobesa confundí con su mirada

en Cádiz supe que yo la quería

y en Almería yo la hice mía

ahora se donde podré encontrarla

a la que todos llamaban

Después de eso varias personas se acercaban a mi diciéndome entre líneas los lugares a los que ella iría y siempre el patrón se repetía: la buscaba en el sitio al que debía llegar, nunca la encontraba y un desconocido entablaba conversación conmigo para que siguiera mi camino. Eso parecía una persecución sin sentido y me estaba hartando, no sabía si tenia sentido todo lo que estaba haciendo, para ser sinceros, ya estaba harto pero aun así debía continuar, me dolería demasiado el orgullo si regresaba a Italia con las manos vacías y sin algo que poder presumir, peor sería el hecho de llegar y tener que admitir que había renunciado, eso es lo peor que un hombre puede hacer. Abandonar no era opción para mi, nunca lo fue.

Pero aquel día sentí que por fin ella mostraba interés, aunque fuero el mínimo quería creer que ella igual estaba ansiosa por verme. Me encontraba recorriendo Málaga, específicamente la calle Larios, admiraba nuevamente la arquitectura del lugar, los edificios y las calles me parecían cimientos encantadores, no importaba cuantas veces visitara la nación española, siempre había algo que me enamorara cada vez más de ese país. Como ya era la hora de la comida decidí volver al lugar en el que me hospedaba ya que ahí la comida era deliciosa y no tan costosa, cuando entré la dueña del lugar me recibió con sorpresa y se acercó a contarme lo que le había pasado minutos antes de que llegara.

-¡Pero mira que oportuno muchacho! Si hubieras llegado minutos antes habrías visto a la chica que tanto deseas ver. Lastima, te lo has perdido.

Me quedé en silencio un momento procesando la información y en cuanto caí en cuenta me le acerqué y grité sorprendido -¡¿C-cómo?! ¡¿Ella estuvo aquí?! –ella se limitó a asentir y esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Si, más o menos hace media hora que ella entró por la misma puerta que tú y me preguntó por un hombre con las mismas características que tu tienes ¡y de inmediato supe que se refería a ti! -se lograba notar la emoción en sus ojos, a su parecer, esto era un tipo de prosecución romántica.- Yo le dije que tu habías salido a buscarla y que hace tiempo andabas detrás de ella. –me giñó el ojo- Al principio puso una cara incrédula pero después se comenzó a sonrojar y sonrió ¡su sonrisa era bellísima muchacho! Ahora entiendo el porque estas tan aferrado a ella, si yo fuera hombre haría lo mismo.

-¿Y que pasó después? ¿Dijo que volvería o algo así? –grité desesperado y emocionado a la vez, en tanto tiempo era la primera vez que ella se acercaba o bueno, intentaba acercarse.

-Bueno, después de eso susurró algo que no logré entender y se marchó, no sin antes darme las gracia claro. –y esa vez me sentí desfallecer, no había más pistas o frases comprometedoras, me maldije a mi por no tener hambre antes y llegar a tiempo, a la dueña por no haber escuchado lo que dijo, a ella por traerme corriendo por todas partes para encontrarla y a Dios por traerla contra mía y disfrutar de mi mala suerte. Respiré hondo, coloqué mi mano izquierda sobre mi frente y comencé a masajearla mientras contaba hasta mil.

-¿Y no le dijo de casualidad a dónde iría? –traté de sonar lo más amable posible, disfrazando mi frustración.

Se quedó un rato callada como si tratara de recordar lo que le dijo, después de mirar el piso un rato dirigió su mirada hacia mi y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa y alegría. -¡Córdoba! ¡Me dijo que ahí estaría!

Sonreí, corrí y la abracé. Estaba emocionado, tenía el presentimiento de que la vería más pronto de lo que me había imaginado. Esa tarde olvidé comer e hice mis maletas lo más rápido posible y salí del lugar en dirección hacia Córdoba, si tenía suerte la alcanzaría en la mañana siguiente.

Ese día sucedió algo curioso, incluso aún ahora me atrevo a decir que mi confusión no fue errata, mantengo firmemente que la persona a la que vi fue ella y no alguien más, no creo que mi mente me juegue bromas tan estúpidas pero decidí dejar el incidente hace tiempo. Cuando llegué a Córdoba lo primero que hice fue pasearme por las calles buscando un lugar donde hospedarme y de paso curiosear un poco, pero lo extraño es que toda esa ansiedad y nervios que había sentido antes por seguirla se había esfumado. Si bien, la buscaba en mi camino rumbo al hotel pero no me impacientaba como en ocasiones anteriores. Una vez que encontré un buen lugar donde quedarme tomé una ducha y salí a las calles a recorrer nuevamente el lugar pero fue justo cuando iba saliendo cuando por accidente tropecé con una mujer, estaba vestida totalmente de negro y sólo tenía descubiertas las manos, en las cuales tenía dos pulseras de oro, también su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo y lo único que se veía de el eran sus ojos. Al inicio no le presté atención pero en cuanto quedamos frente a frente noté su mirada. Sus ojos eran idénticos a aquellos que me cautivaron con sólo verlos. En ese instante recordé cuando estuvimos a escasos centímetros de besarnos y comparé rápidamente las miradas, era ella, estaba seguro de que eran la misma persona. Sin pensarlo la tomé de las muñeca derecha y la aproximé a mí para poder descubrir su rostro que estaba oculto tras la fina tela negra pero nunca pude hacerlo, en su lugar había recibido una bofetada y mientras me alejaba para sobarme el golpe la mujer salió corriendo.

Tiempo después me llegaron rumores de que la habían visto en Cádiz, así que como siempre, fui tras ella pero mi actitud había cambiado para ese entonces. Comencé a cuestionarme sobre si realmente valía la pena, sobre si era necesario gastar mi tiempo y mi dinero para llegar a un destino diferente cada semana y obtener los mismos resultados: nada, absolutamente nada más que un inmenso cansancio y estrés. De hecho, me di cuenta que ni siquiera me era grato el estar viajando, algo realmente extraño en mí, ya que me gustaba ir de un lado a otro no me importaba si era por trabajo o placer pero siempre que estaba fuera de mi amada Italia disfrutaba la vista, y la razón era sencilla, no había hecho nada más que correr y correr sin sentido y eso me tenía cansado, estaba realmente harto.

Esa tardé decidí romper la rutina, no más persecuciones, no más búsquedas ni pensamientos tontos, si estaba en Cádiz sería para visitar la hermosa ciudad y relajarme de una vez por todas. Entré a un bar que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles del centro y me senté en la barra, observé el lugar. Era un sitio tranquilo, las paredes estaban pintadas de color café obscuro y la barra era de un rojo cenizo, combinación bastante trillada a mi gusto pero el ambiente podía sentirse relajado y eso era justo lo que buscaba.

Observé mi alrededor y pude notar que sólo había alrededor de 10 personas dentro, tres hombres escandalosos estaban bebiendo en una esquina, dos más en el centro mientras comían y charlaban tranquilamente, y otras cuatro personas más que se encontraban en la barra; entre ellas estaba una chica bastante guapa. Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado junto con una blusa blanca que era complementada con un chaleco igual de mezclilla, su cabello era corto y rubio, lo traía a la altura de los hombros y lo sujetaba con una cinta amarilla que combinaba con sus sandalias. Su piel era blanca y gracias a eso resaltaban sus mejillas sonrosadas, era una mujer simplemente hermosa. Notó como me le había quedado viendo y sonrió, no llegué a escuchar lo que le dijo a sus compañeros pero pude comprender que venía hacía mí. Sonreí, al parecer podría divertirme un poco esa noche.

-Hola, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? –dijo sentándose a un lado mío.

-No, debo suponer que tu tampoco. –respondí con amabilidad mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella.

-Soy de Bélgica, mi nombre es Emma.

-De Italia, Lovino, es un placer conocerte. –cogí su mano y la besé delicadamente, como todo un caballero.

-Y bien Lovi ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Digamos que quería romper la rutina.

-Entonces ya somos dos y dime, ¿te has divertido? –conocía este tipo de platicas y sabía a la perfección en que terminaría pero no me molestaba, ya había hecho esto antes, sería fácil llevarle el ritmo.

-Siendo honestos no del todo, esperaba algo mas de no se…¿pasión? –solté en un tono sugerente.- se supone que España es el país de la pasión pero hasta ahora no me ha pasado nada que me haya divertido tanto.

-Supongo que eso podemos arreglarlo. –tomó mi mano y se puso de pie, yo le seguí pero recordé que venía acompañada y me detuve.

-Espera ¿y tus amigos?

-No te preocupes por ellos, yo sólo venía de pasada con ellos, están esperando a otras personas.

En resumen soy su distractor pensé, pero no le di importancia y le seguí el paso. Después las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, llegamos a su habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba, y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente pero cuando comenzamos a subir el nivel del ambiente me detuve en seco. Caí en cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería, me sentía infiel, como si estuviera traicionando a alguien. De inmediato lleve mi brazo derecho a mi boca y comencé a restregarla contra este, me sentía sucio por haberla besado y no sabía como volver a estar "limpio" pero eso no fue lo peor, en ese inter olvidé por completo que estaba acompañado, como era de esperarse ella no se tomó bien mis acciones y terminó echándome no sin antes propinarme una bofetada y aventarme todo lo que encontró a su alcance. Nuevamente estaba presente el hechizo de Al Andalus y lo peor era que tras ese incidente llegué a darme cuenta de que sólo a ella la quería, a ella y a nadie más. Me había enamorado.

y en Almería yo la hice mía

ahora se donde podré encontrarla

a la que todos llamaban

Al Andalus eres la luz

que deja ciego al que te mira

eres deseo Al Andalus

Y no hay fronteras pa ' hacerte mía..

Almería, lugar al que le guardo un gran cariño dentro de mi corazón, no sólo por lo bella que es sino porque me permitió encontrarme con ella, que incluso hasta hoy, sigue estando en mi mente sin importar en donde esté o la hora que sea.

Resumiré que fue lo que sucedió. Como ya era costumbre me recorrí toda la ciudad y no vi ningún rastro de ella en todo ese tiempo o más bien eso creía. Estaba recargado en una banca al lado de una fuente con la cabeza colgando en esta cuando comencé a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra, reconocí al instante la melodía y corrí hasta el origen de ella pero me era imposible identificar con precisión de donde provenía así que me guiaba con mi intuición. La música a veces se perdía y tenía que regresar hasta donde me sonaba cercana, cada vez que creía que iba a dar con el lugar notaba como se apagaba y sonaba con mas fuerza en otra dirección. Corrí en tantas direcciones que mi sentido de orientación se perdió completamente, no fue hasta que llegué a un barrio pequeño que entendí lo que pasaba, ella me atraía hacia donde estaba. Caminé un poco más con calma hasta que la vi justo enfrente de mí. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y vestía de rojo. Me sonrió ladinamente y comenzó a acercarse a mi mientras movía sus caderas de manera sensual. Colocó sus manos entre mi cuello y nuevamente me susurró en el oído de una manera en que sólo ella podía hacerlo.

-Te tardaste, así que yo gano.-estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi derrota, después de todo ya estaba con ella y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pierdo? –pregunté mientras colocaba mis manos en su rostro y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

Me vio a los ojos con una mirada juguetona y sonrió. –Tu libertad.-dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme, rocé mis labios contra los suyos y me separé un poco.

-La perdí desde que te vi. –dije mientras me perdía nuevamente en su hechizo pero ahora sería diferente, ya no había ninguna frontera que me separara de ella, ahora sabría donde podría encontrarla.

 **Bueno, esta historia me tomó más de lo que esperaba y de hecho fue mucho más larga de lo planeado. Espero les haya gustado y no les haya sido tan aburrida, con respecto al final, prefiero dejarlo abierto para que dejen volar su imaginación.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Quejas, comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer mi tercer trabajo! :**


End file.
